The goal of this SBIR project is to create a modular software product that will decrease tobacco use via smoking cessation interventions in primary care settings. The Phase I software will include modules for: 1) patient self-report screening and tracking of tobacco use and associated health issues; 2) digital video materials for patient education; 3) supporting physician-delivered pharmacologic and motivational interviewing treatment interventions; 4) self-report assessment of patient learning; and 5) patient report on the physician intervention. The Phase I Specific Aims are: 1.) To design and implement the software modules; 2.) To deploy and field test the software in primary care; 3.) To assess feasibility in terms of usability and validity; 4.) To study the effects of education and motivational interviews on the doctor-patient relationship. In Phase II these modules will be further extended and refined, and social support issues will be addressed with modules for assessing and visualizing patient's personal social networks. The system will track the clinical course of patient compliance and related issues, providing a means of assessing effectiveness, and identifying specific issues for individual patients that may be hindering or interfering with cessation efforts. Decision support algorithms will provide increased automation for various steps in cessation process. Commercialization potential will be increased by engineering interoperability with other medical software systems, and by integration of routine medical office scheduling and billing functions.